


The Drawing Room

by DeviantHufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Narcissa is dead, Oral Sex, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantHufflepuff/pseuds/DeviantHufflepuff
Summary: Lucius and Hermione have been seeing each other for a while, but she had always been hesitant to go to Malfoy Manor. Now, for Valentine's day, she has decided to face her fear.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74
Collections: Strictly Lumione Valentines Fest 2021





	The Drawing Room

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Ada_Lovelaced for being my amazing Beta! You make my fics so much better and I am forever in your debt
> 
> I tried to use as many phrases as possible. These are the ones I used:
> 
> 🌹 “Stop waking me up in the middle of the night.”  
> 🌹 "I'm not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention"  
> 🌹 “No, you can't get up! You're my prisoner for today."  
> 🌹 “I think you forget your clothes are more expensive than my tiny flat.”  
> 🌹 “Put some clothes on, for the love of Merlin!  
> 🌹 “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”  
> 🌹 “If I could, I would kiss away all of your scars”  
> 🌹 “Would you like to dance?”

“Stop waking me up in the middle of the night,” Lucius tried to move away from his little witch, but she only moved closer, continuing to pull him out of his sleep. 

“It’s seven in the morning, love.” Small delicate hands moved down his back and grasped his arse. Then a thin finger began prodding at his buttocks. "I'm not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention"

_Ah, someone is feeling a little needy this morning._ Their relationship was still young, only three months old, but he already knew when his sweet girl needed more than just ‘Lucius.’

“Hm, am I not giving you enough attention, princess?” Rolling over, Lucius came face to face with his darling witch. It took a while, but after six months of wooing, Hermione Granger finally fell into his bed. A ministry event, elfish wine, and the perfect chocolate cake lead Hermione to admitting to her feelings and accepting a relationship.

For three months now they floated together in bliss, but one obstacle remained. . Hermione refused to come to his home, still too frightened of the demons living in the walls of Malfoy Manor.

That would change today. Though she would not see the full manor, just the rooms Lucius knew she would find irresistible, namely, the library. An intimate candlelit dinner amongst the ancient tomes was the Granger equivalent of a romantic trip to Paris and dinner at a five-star restaurant.

And, if by some stroke of luck she wished to visit the master bedroom… he would not be opposed. Though, a preamble against a wall of books might be in order.

“Yes! It's Valentine's day. You’re supposed to spend every second of today giving me attention.” Her small hands moved up over his chest as she spoke, a wicked grin on her face. “I am your valentine today, right?” Pushing him onto his back, Hermione trailed kisses down his body, until she reached his half-hard cock. “Because if I’m not your valentine, I shouldn’t do this.” She licked up his shaft, and Lucius felt his cock stiffen further under her mouth.

“Yes, princess. You are most definitely my Valentine.” A childish sentiment, but if that is all it took to get her pretty little lips around his cock, he would say anything. His hand moved to brush her unruly curl, made more wild from a night of making love.

“Good.” she wasted no time swallowing his cock, taking it deep into the back of her throat. She kept him there, swallowing around his growing shaft until she could no longer stand him so deep inside of her.

His little witch was pure sin. The sight of her pink lips wrapped around him took his breath away. Her heavy breasts were shaking beautifully as she bobbed on his cock, the whole scene was mesmerizing.

He could feel his release building in his stomach, but he would not feel truly satisfied if he didn’t start the morning with her cunt milking his cock. His gentle hand in her hair turned to a fist, which he used to pull her off his cock and to his lips. She whined into his kiss, and Lucius slapped her thigh in response, beckoning her to straddle him.

He loved the way her thick thighs felt as they straddled his waist. He spent hours of life worshipping the curves, peaks, and valleys of Hermione’s body, but nothing made him drool like the sight of her thighs.

Wet heat engulfed his cock as Hermione rode him to her heart’s content. She liked to play the blushing sub, but when chasing her release, there could be no doubt who was in control. The slap of her arse as she bounced on him mingled with their moans in a symphony of depravity.

His fingers moved between their bodies to rub her clit. The way her cunt began to flutter around him was intoxicating and he felt his balls pulling close to his body, signaling his impending orgasm. 

“Come for me, princess.” With a pinch of her clit he felt her fall over into bliss. Her pussy gripped him tightly, and pulled him with her. White light flashed before his eyes as he climaxed with his princess, ropes of come left him and coated his witches cunt.

Merlin, he was a lucky man. Hermione kept his cock inside of her until he fully softened and fell out. Once freed, she nestled into his chest.

“The best part of waking up, is semen in your cunt”

“What?” Hermione giggled against him, shaking her head.

“It’s a muggle coffee thing. I just made it dirty… I also want coffee.”

With a snap of his fingers, Lucius summoned his house elf for coffee and breakfast in bed, where they would likely stay for another hour or two.

* * *

“No, you can't get up! You're my prisoner for today."

His witch wrapped around him, not allowing him to leave and get dressed.

“I’m sorry, princess but I will need to go to the manor for a while.” He laid a trail of kisses from her neck to her ear. “An incredible little witch is coming to see me tonight and I must make sure everything is perfect.” Hermione tilted her head, searching for his lips, but Lucius evaded her advance and rolled out of bed.

He would like nothing more than to spend the day wrapped in her arms, but he needed tonight to go perfectly. After casting a quickly laundering charm on last night's clothing, Lucius dressed, refusing to look behind him at the gorgeous woman, likely still nude, laying in bed.

“Please, don’t go yet. Just a little bit longer.” Without him hearing she snuck up behind him and began running her hands over his chest, preventing him from buttoning his shirt the rest of the way.

“Put some clothes on, for the love of Merlin” he groaned. “I won’t be able to leave if you keep doing that, princess, and I really must go.” Her supple breasts were pressed against him, reminding him how incredible it felt to press his face into them and take a peaked nipple into his mouth.

Hands grasped the side of his shirts now, holding it open and keeping him hostage. “Are you planning to rip that off of me, because I will just repair it?”

“I think you forget your clothes are more expensive than my tiny flat. I wouldn't ruin such a pretty shirt.” Her hands reached and she moved to stand in front of him, wrapping him in a tight embrace. “I think I am just nervous.”

Pulling her impossibly close, Lucius thought about the incredible trust she was placing in him. “If at any point you are uncomfortable, we will leave. We will come right back here and spend the night cuddling and watching some terrible movie. Alright?”

Hermione nodded against his chest before moving away from him. “Fine, I guess I will let you go.” she moved to the bed and opened the drawer of her bedside table. “But, just know what you are missing out on.” Reaching inside, she extracted a bright purple dildo and waved it at him.

Moving quickly, Lucius apparated out of the room and into his office at the Manor. _Merlin, that little minx will be the death of me._

* * *

She came in through his office floo, as he felt it would be the least intimidating room for her to enter. His Ministry office mirrored the home, and they spent many evenings christening each surface.

She wore a bright sapphire blue dress that seemed to cling to each of her delectable curves like a second skin. Thin straps kept the dress from falling and her breast peeked over the neckline, just waiting to be greeted by his hands and lips. The best part about the outfit was the length, just long enough to be considered ‘decent’ but short enough to give me uninhibited access to her thighs.

“Merlin, how did I get so lucky.” As of late, that phrase seemed to be a constant in his life.

“You’re white, have a big dick, and lots of money. It's not luck, Darling, its privilege.” before he could say anything her arms wrapped around his neck, lips attacking his. With an instant hunger, his little princess moved her lips against his own, running her tongue over the inside of his mouth and pulling low moans from deep inside of him.

His lips moved to her neck, where he left a sharp bite. “I meant, how did I get lucky enough to have you.” He resumed the assault of her neck, feeling the vibration of her laughter under his lips.

“Ah, well… the big dick definitely helped.” he smacked her arse in retaliation, which only made her giggle more. “Hey, that’s a compliment”

The two continued snogging until a loud _pop_ broke them apart.

“Master, I have set dinner in the library. Unless you wish it the wine to get warm, you will go there immediately,” Minnie scowled at her Master, the only creature to ever fully cow Lucius.

After the war, The Ministry forced Lucius to dismiss all his elves as it ratified their classification as a protected species. Minnie chose to stay on and, to everyone's amusement, ran the household as she desired.

“You could put the wine under _stasis_ , couldn’t you?” sounding like a petulant child, Lucius strolled to the floo, his arm tightly wrapped around Hermione’s waist. He might bitch about his bossy elf, but she added so much to his life, having become a companion more than servant,

With a huff of playful annoyance, Minnie popped away, leaving the two to floo into the library. “Are you ready, princess?” Looking up into steel blue eyes, Hermione wondered if she was, in fact, ready. Could she ever truly be ready to spend her evening in Malfoy Manor, the place that haunted her nightmares for years? But, another question sat in the back of her mind as well, what wouldn’t she do for this man?

“You’ll stay with me?”

“The devil himself couldn’t pull me from your side, princess”

He pulled her into his arms and carried her into the fireplaces, letting the flames carry them away.

She was grateful for his arms holding her tightly when she came face-to-face with Not walls, but bookshelves of rich dark wood, encased the room from floor to ceiling The air smelled of old parchment and leather,of knowledge waiting to be uncovered. The floors were the same dark wood as the bookshelves and deep bottle-green carpets were placed around, adding color and comfort. Throughout the room worn leather couches and chairs beckoned Hermione, calling like a siren's song, enticing her to leave her date, grab a book, and make herself at home.

“I don’t think I have ever seen you so aroused, princess. Should I be jealous?” Strong arms wrapped around her and Lucius lips found her neck once more.

“You should. I would do some disturbing things for this library. Truly filthy,” spinning around in the circle of his arms, Hermione faced her man, looking up into lust-filled eyes.

“Well, this library does belong to me, and I promise I am more than happy to witness and take part in any acts of depravity you might perform,” as he lowered his head to kiss her, they were once again interrupted by the arrival of Minnie.

“Master! Food! Now!”

Laughing, Hermine followed the elf to a small table, dressed with her favorite ‘meal,’ An assortment of cheeses and cured meats laid out on a wooden board, beside which sat a plate of fresh and dried fruits; pears, apricots, grapes, figs, and green apple. A basket of cut bread sat at her seat, just waiting to be devoured along with two classes of dry white wine.

Lucius called her daft when she confessed she often made herself a small ‘cheese and meat’ tray for dinner in lieu of a full meal. She could spend hours drinking wine and snacking while working, reading, or laying in a hot bath.

“If you wish to ignore me, princess, and find a book, I will not be upset,” his large hand wrapped around her own small one. “You being here, that is the greatest gift you could ever give me, and all I want is for you to learn to love it here, in my home. So, go. Enjoy.”

Without hesitation, Hermione grabbed a book from the wall, and ran to the comfy couch that called to her. Moments later, Lucius joined her with a book, two glasses of wine, and a tray of food floating between them.

* * *

She lost herself to time as she became one with the couch, and now belonged to the library

Throughout her reading she took time to look up at Lucius, buried in a book with his silver locks tied back behind his head.

This is what life could be for them; they would spend their day apart working, but their evening would be spent together sometimes making love, and other times reading in silence, just enjoying the other presence.

She wanted this. Wanted to spend all of her time with him; moments of sorrow, passion, peace, or joy, it didn’t matter. Being with him, standing side by side, was all she needed.

“Take me to the drawing room.”

The two started at each other, Lucius’ eyes filled with disbelief and confusion. Trying to convey her sincere intent, Hermione repeated herself. 

“Take me to the drawing room, Lucius.”

“No. You don’t have to do this, Princess. You don’t have anything to prove to me, being here is incredible enough,” his large hand cupped her cheeks as he spoke. His voice held none of the strength or confidence he usually conveyed, instead he sounded like a desperate man, begging his love to save themselves.

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified. Terrified of losing our future because a mad woman has poisoned a room in your home. Terrified that, if I don’t try now, I never will.” She pulled Lucius closer to her, bringing them nose to nose. “Let's create some new memories, my love. Together, let's wash away every bit of darkness and replace it with our, well, my love.” she felt certain in her heart he loved her back, but she didn’t want to make assumptions.

“Our love, Princess. Don’t doubt for one moment that I love you.” she was pulled into his arms, wrapped up tightly against his broad chest. “I will apparate us there, the moment you wish to leave we will either come back here, go to my bedroom, or return to your flat. The choice is yours.”

“Take me to the drawing room”

His arms tightened around her before they were spinning together.

When they landed, Hermione consciously kept her eyes down, unwilling to stare at the ceiling that distracted her while she endured unimaginable pain. The dark wood of the floor, that she knew was cold and perfectly polished, was glowing with the light from the fireplace.

The furniture was immaculate, ornate wooden chairs sat in front of the mantle fireplace, above which was a portrait of Lucius and Narcissa holding a baby Draco.

“We took that down when he came to live here. I’m sorry if seeing her is unsettling, but I don’t have it in me to take that back down.” 

Narcissa died for them, sacrificed herself by lying to the Dark Lord, all to keep her son and husband alive. The portrait of the beautiful family looked down from its esteemed place on top of the mantle, but there was no malice in their eyes. No, Narcissa looked, almost pleased, as she watched her husband holding another woman.

“You should never take it down. It’s a beautiful portrait of a beautiful family.” Reaching out, Hermione extended her hand to Lucius. “Maybe, one day, your family will grow; a new wife, more kids, grandchildren. Growing doesn’t mean letting her go. Narcissa will always be a part of that family.”

She left Lucius there, standing before his dead wife, and walked to the middle of the room. With a few deep breaths Hermione found the courage to look at the ceiling.

The intricate patterns etch into stone were just as beautiful as she remembered. She spent the time on her back, it may have been minutes or hours, she still was not sure, studying that ceiling, tracing the beautiful patterns to block out the madwoman hovering over her.

Subconsciously, her hand moved to scratch at the scar on her left arm. This became a nervous habit of hers, and though she became better at controlling it, sometimes it was unavoidable.

Her hand was pulled away and Lucius began trailing kisses up her arm. “If I could, I would kiss away all of your scars, love,” he continued his kisses until he reached her face, where he gently touched his lips to her forehead, nose, and then lips. 

“But you can’t, love. And that's ok.” With a flick of her wrist, she lit the two large and the room flooded with warm light.

It didn’t look so daunting now, bathed in the glow of the fire and in the presence of the man she loved.

“Would you like to dance?” She didn’t wait for his response, instead she spelled music to play around them and began to sway in his arms.

He only hesitated a moment before whisking her around the room. With each step that place from her nightmares became a dream. 


End file.
